The Closer I Get To You
by flashpenguin
Summary: My take on why Dave's tie was undone in "Exit Wounds", the arm around Em's shoulders, their sleeping arrangements in Alaska, and what happened after he and Em got back. Inspired by "The Closer I Get To You" by Roberta Flack. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"_Exit Wounds" has stuck with me after nearly a month -trying to figure out why Rossi was in a tux with his tie undone and Prentiss was in a dress and nothing was explained. Then there was the gesture of him putting his arm around her as the plane turned. And curiously, the only sleeping arrangements mentioned were Reid and Morgan. I can't leave it there for my favourite pair. So, I wondered: Why can't I fill in the blanks? _

_This story was inspired by "The Closer I Get (To You)" by Roberta Flack and the late Donny Hathaway._

**The Closer I Get (To You)**

Emily Prentiss unlocked her front door and opened it. Turning to Dave, her eyes dancing with merriment, she asked: "Would you like to come in?"

Leaning against the door frame, Dave Rossi eyed Emily. His eyes traveled slowly from her laughing eyes, down her creamy neck…quickly past her bosom, to her long gorgeous legs. Then back to her face.

"Sure. Why not?" Dave straightened up and followed her inside. Gently he closed the door and threw the deadbolt. Hanging his jacket on the hook near the door, Dave walked over to the stereo and turned it on.

A quick inventory had him deciding between Roberta Flack and Norah Jones. He was definitely in the mood for a little romance tonight: Roberta won. Extracting the CD, Dave inserted it and hit play. The soft melodic contralto filled the room as he unfastened the tie and top button of his white dress shirt.

A noise in the kitchen caught his ear and he debated whether to start a fire when Emily appeared with two wine glasses. Handing one to Dave, she sipped lightly.

Dave eyed the full glass of Rose. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to get me drunk."

Emily narrowed her eyes and sipped again. "Maybe you ought to retire again, if you only think I want to get you drunk."

Setting the glass down on the coffee table, Dave reached for her arm and pulled her forward. Taking the glass from her hand, he placed it beside his. With expert finesse, he wrapped both arms around her waist. His mouth mere inches from hers, he whispered: "If you don't want to get me drunk, what did you have in mind?"

Caught off guard, Emily tried to reign in the emotions coursing thru her body. "Lots of things," she replied breathlessly.

"For instance?" Dave asked as he began to nuzzle her neck. The soft tickle of his goatee against her sensitive skin caused Emily to shiver in anticipation.

"I don't remember." And she didn't. Overwhelmed by his touch, presence, and masculinity, Emily wasn't even sure what she knew. And if she did know, would it be any more real than the fantasy of Dave Rossi holding her in his arms?

"Emily Prentiss, you mean to tell me that you invited me to an embassy ball, showed me a good time, took me back to your place, then hand me a full glass of wine but can't remember why?"

"Yes." Her head was spinning, her knees were turning to jelly, and her heart was racing so fast, but she couldn't tell him what she wanted.

"Liar," he chided and moved to the other side of her neck. "I know what this is doing to you. I can keep it up all night until you tell me what you have in mind."

Emily closed her eyes against the erotic sensation short-circuiting her nervous system. Leaning her head back, she gave him more access to her erogenous zone. She was going to either have one helluva hickey or beard burn, but she didn't care; they didn't have to be into work until Monday. Two days to recover would be sufficient.

"Make you a deal: I'll tell you what I want, and then you tell me what you want, okay?" Dave promised. Stopping his delicious torture, he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes.

Swallowing hard, and then licking her lips, she nodded. "Deal."

"Touch me; anywhere you want."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. _Anywhere?_ Her eyes searched his. Dave nodded. Hesitantly, she raised her hand toward his face and stopped. A once in a lifetime opportunity and she didn't want to waste it with a clichéd move.

Her eyes moved to his chest. Her hand followed. For three years she had wondered what she would find under his dress shirts, sweatshirts, and casual attire. More than once she had dreamt of seeing him shirtless, now was her chance. She shook her head; too easy. He would be expecting that from her.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Emily took a deep breath and placed her hand where she knew the pleasure would be mutual for them both.

At her touch, Dave's eyes widened in surprise. _Well, well, well…he would be damned; he never thought Emily Prentiss had it in her to make the first move._ Looking at her face, he saw how her decision had managed to surprise them both.

Emily caught her breath. She had done it. Actually reached out and touched him and he didn't disappear or run for cover. She watched his eyes darken with desire. Slowly he closed the space between them. Emily felt his pulse pick up under her hand.

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now?" Dave growled. It was all he could do to hold himself in check especially when her cheeks flushed pink. Only Emily could be embarrassed from making the first move.

"I-I hope so."

He took a deep breath. Emily Prentiss might be a determined, intelligent, hard-ass of an agent in the office, but right now, with her hand touching him, close enough to ravish, and so desirable it should be a crime, she was a woman...a beautiful, sexy, and desirable woman. A point that was not lost on Dave.

"Now tell me what you want."

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"What?"

Clearing her throat, Em repeated her request, only louder: "Kiss me."

And he did. Covering her lips with his, Dave plundered Emily's soft mouth with a hunger that overwhelmed and scared him. He moved her hand away and pulled her to meld against him. Her touch had triggered a desire so long ago forgotten that he was almost surprised that it was still around…waiting for the right moment; the right person to release it from its self-imposed exile.

Parting her lips, Dave deepened the kiss. Feeling her hands move thru his hair, he shuddered. For so long he had dreamt of her touch, being in his arms, lying in his bed. Okay, scratch that -lying in her bed. He could feel himself start to lose control and wondered if she wouldn't mind moving to the bedroom at a later -er, a much later time.

Emily felt as though she was losing her mind. Dave was kissing her, stroking her, and her hands were returning in kind. Was this moment just a dream? It had to be. If this was reality, and the way he was making her feel was the way he could have always made her feel, then why had he held back for so long? Why had she held back for so long? She felt him pull the zipper down the back of her dress and the cool air upon her skin caused a shiver.

Moving in closer, she tried to consume him -his touch, his desire, his heat. She wanted all of him. As her hands moved to his shirt buttons, she wondered if Dave was above making love on hardwood floors instead of a down bed?

Dave was in ecstasy. He knew he should blame it on the wine, but he had only had one glass the whole evening. The only sane thing he could reason was that it was Emily causing his intoxication. He felt her fingers undo two buttons and the urge to be one with her finally consumed him.

Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and gently laid her on the faded cabbage pattern rug. Moving to her neck, as his hands slid under her skirt, he teased her until she cried out for mercy. After tonight, he wasn't sure how they were going to deal with facing each other across the table. What the hell, Monday would take care of itself soon enough. Or sooner.

Dave thought he heard something but couldn't put his finger on it. Blocking it out, he concentrated on satisfying Emily. There it was again. He stopped.

Emily tried to catch her breath. "Phone," she gasped. Dave looked at her stupidly. "Phone. Ringing. Yours."

Pushing himself up on to his knees, Dave reached for the phone in his pants pocket and flipped it open. "This had better be damned important," he greeted gruffly.

"Sorry, Boss," Garcia apologized. "I know it's your night off-"

"Don't tell me: we have a murder case," he finished. It wasn't a question. And his tone was one of being totally pissed off.

Garcia took a moment to gather her wits. _What the hell had she interrupted?_ "Yes. Yes sir. Hotch wants all of us in ASAP."

"Tell them I will be in when I get there," he replied in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Garcia sputtered. "I-I will tell them that. Goodnight."

Dave flipped the phone closed and cast a look at the panting woman lying on the floor. "I guess you heard."

"Must be pretty bad for them to call us in on a weekend off," Emily tried to sooth.

"Murderers have the damndest way of throwing cold water on a moment."

Emily started to reply when her phone rang. Dave stood up and walked over to her purse. Extracting it, he tossed it lightly in her direction.

Hitting enter, Em greeted: "Hello Garcia." Pause and nod. "It wouldn't be a Friday off without a case. You call the others?" Another nod. "Okay, I will be there in a few. See you then. Bye." She hung up. Feeling Dave's stare, she sighed. "Considering the way you reamed her for interrupting, the least I could do was be friendly."

Extending a hand, Emily prompted Dave to help her up. Straightening her dress and hair, she turned around for him to replace the zipper.

Facing forward, she tried to button his shirt. Halfway decent, but the tie was a lost cause.

"You owe her."

"For what? Interrupting us?"

Emily brushed the stray lint from Dave's white dress shirt. "That wasn't her fault and you know it; I meant snapping at the poor woman. She is only doing her job."

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, Hotch once sent her flowers, and Gideon sent her an MP3 player."

"Don't tell me I have to give her a laptop!"

Emily mulled the thought over. "Hmmm…she probably has a dozen. But an I-Pad will work."

Dave picked up his jacket and slipped it on. "It would be worth it if I had had the chance to finish what I started."

Ignoring him, Emily brushed her hair smooth and refreshed her lipstick. "How do I look?"

Dipping his head low, Dave kissed her hard and slow. "Better," he remarked and pulled away.

Emily let out a frustrated breath. "David Rossi, that was uncalled for!"

"Perhaps, but since we both can't show up to the BAU at the same time, it gives me a moment to get a head start and grab a cup of coffee." Dave walked to the door. Turning the handle, he looked back. "See you there."

Emily heard the door close and click. Running her hands over her eyes, she tried to get a grip before leaving. There was no time to freshen up or change. Wiping the smeared lipstick off with a handkerchief, she ran the tube over her lips again. Her perfect evening had just been ruined. _Whatever it was, it had better be damned good, _she cursed.

A quick blot, a grab of the car keys, another look in the mirror, and she was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, they made it to Alaska. And so far Dave has done a few things that has the team wondering what in tarnation is going on. Especially Em! This is a so-so chapter with a conversation between Em and JJ. And another example of how Garcia has the best and worst timing of any one I know! Oh, one thing you may have noticed, I switch their names back and forth. When they are on duty, it's last names. When they are off the clock, it's back to first names. I think it keeps the situation more identifiable and realistic._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

**The Closer I Get (To You)**

Prentiss took her bag up to her room. She was originally supposed to bunk with Garcia, but when Morgan announced that he was not going to sleep in the same room with the boy genius accommodations had to be reassigned.

She really didn't see what the big deal was…okay, Reid did have some quirky sleeping habits, but it wasn't as though he and Morgan were going to be sharing the same bed. Then it dawned on her that there was only one bed in each of the three rooms. Then again…

Covering her mouth to suppress a laugh, Prentiss climbed the last step and turned left. Her and JJ's room was supposed to be the third one down on the right. Turning the handle, she crept inside and tried not to wake her friend.

Rubbing her eyes, she envied JJ, who could sleep anywhere. Maybe it had something to do with being the mother of a toddler and being so sleep deprived that when the opportunity presented itself she grabbed sleep with both hands.

Dinner had been a fiasco. Between crime shots, analyzing wounds, victims' histories, and drawing up a profile, she had managed to grab a sandwich of some type. It was possible that it had been roast beef, but now she wasn't sure.

Alaska was known for Moose and deer, not for Longhorns. Grimacing, Prentiss consoled herself that she had eaten much worse when her mother was stationed over in Saudi Arabia. No matter how many times she tried it, no matter how it was served, she was never going to like Camel meat. Moose wasn't as bad, but she wasn't going to be ordering it any time soon.

Of course, that was going to be impossible since they could be in the area for a few days. Stepping into the adjoining bathroom, she closed the door and tried to freshen up. Although her watch said it was a little past nine, her body knew full well that it was one am in Virginia.

Vigorously brushing her teeth, Prentiss tried to psych herself up enough to relax. Impossible. Between last night, the flight up north, and the crime, she was on high alert. Spitting into the sink, she rinsed and dabbed at her mouth.

A quick smile for the mirror, she turned out the light and walked into the room. She hadn't brought any nightclothes, but then again, they rarely spent the night anywhere that warranted extra unnecessary garments. Usually she slept in her work attire and changed in the morning.

Stretching, she eyed the bed. Sleep now, change in the morning sounded good to her. Kicking off her shoes, she lay down on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling and the interesting pattern the light from under the door caused.

Yawning, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. The familiar falling sensation was quickly approaching and she felt herself give in. Almost there….

A door closed loudly in the distance. Jarred back in reality, Prentiss cursed. She had almost made it. Whoever slammed that door was going to be in real trouble. Once she got some sleep. Turning over on her side, she fluffed the pillow, adjusted it under her head, and closed her eyes.

"Trouble sleeping?" JJ asked softly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. I was fading in and out. My body knows what time it is even though the clock says something else."

"I know." Prentiss shifted on to her back. "The one thing I hate about this job is the constant time changes. This has to be the worst because the sun went down before six."

A long moment of silence permeated the room. Prentiss was quick to believe that JJ had fallen back asleep when she heard: "So, how was the embassy ball?"

"You know about that?" Prentiss was thankful for the dark room.

"I don't think anyone at the BAU didn't know. Besides, even if we didn't know anything, the fact that you showed up in a little black dress and Rossi was in a tux…well, that said everything."

"No such thing as a secret at the FBI."

"That's for sure. So, you want to tell me all about it?"

"Which part?"

"Hmmm…" JJ thought out loud. "This could be interesting. I was hoping for the low down on why Rossi's tie was undone, but I guess I'll ask what the party was like."

"The usual: dull, boring, politicians, dignitaries, bland food, expensive tasteless champagne… My mother was happy to see that I brought a date."

"Bet she was. So what did the Ambassador think of the irresistible David Rossi?"

"Charmed beyond words. I think I managed to score another point in her book. Which is the hardest thing anyone can ever do."

"I don't believe that."

"Trying to fall asleep while there is a killer lurking around the area is probably harder. But not by much." Prentiss sighed. "My mother requested that I bring Rossi to the next party."

"Good luck."

"I don't think I'll be going to the next party. With or without Rossi." She didn't want to think of her handsome co-worker in another tux.

"So you are not denying that you had anything to do with his tie?"

"I knew I should have tied it for him before he left my place." The words were out before Prentiss could stop them.

JJ sat straight up. "No you didn't!"

Prentiss followed. "Shhh, keep your voice down."

"I knew it," JJ replied in a stage whisper.

"Okay, junior profiler, what was it that shouted out: _'They are together'? _Not that I will confirm or deny anything," Prentiss quickly amended.

"Well…you drove separate cars in."

"He picked me up from my place."

"Okay. His tie was undone."

"It was toward the end of the evening and he loosened it. Every man has done it."

JJ thought hard. "There was lipstick on your teeth. And it looked as though it had just been applied." Prentiss kicked herself. "You ducked your head when Morgan commented about the 4th Mrs. Rossi. And last but not least, he sat beside you on the flight up here, and then on the prop, too."

"We all sit beside one another occasionally. Not a big deal."

"Okay, but the day I put my arm around you, is the day I marry Strauss."

"Who? What?"

"Rossi put his arm around you during the prop flight."

Prentiss searched for the right words to make an excuse. "He was just…" _What the hell was he doing?_

"Strategically touching you without appearing to do so. Like a date in a movie theatre. Yeah, I know." JJ lay back down. "The two of you have it so bad."

"JJ, we haven't-" Prentiss stopped.

"I know."

"How?"

"Because if you had, you would be with him right now instead of talking to me."

"I-" _Oh boy!_

"Sex in the work space between subordinates happens all the time."

_Sex? Oh God!_ "JJ. Look…it's complicated."

"It's there; the way he looks at you. The way he risked his neck for you. The way he could have done his own tie, yet didn't. That alone was a statement." JJ paused. "So, why didn't you?"

"We got interrupted by Garcia's call."

"Hmmm. That would explain the change in her attitude last night. Is Rossi sending her flowers?"

"I told him it had to be an I-Pad."

"So that's why he was asking what kind of computer gadgets she owned. I thought maybe he was coming into the 21st Century."

Prentiss chuckled. "He just figured out his blackberry can take pictures."

"I stand corrected," JJ's voice started to fade. "So have you and he talked about last night?"

"No. I'm afraid we'll get interrupted."

"By whom? There aren't any cell phones out in this area. Go to him. Talk…" JJ's voice faded off.

Prentiss waited for something else to follow. Nothing. Getting up slowly, she reached for her boots and laced them up. Grabbing the down jacket, she donned it and opened the door. Scanning the hallway, she snuck out and latched the door before hurrying down the narrow corridor to the steps.

Spotting Garcia typing furiously on her laptop, Prentiss started to speak a greeting, but realized the tech had headphones on. Just as well, there was enough awkward going around without explaining why she was going outside.

Slipping on to the porch, she made her way down to the end by the swing and sat down. Mindlessly, she used her foot to push herself. Gazing at the beauty of the stars, Prentiss wondered how they could be in the same universe and not appear as bright in Virginia.

Breathing in deeply, the cold crisp air burned her lungs. _So this is what fresh air smells like_, she mused.

"Mind if I sit down?" Rossi asked as he walked over and stopped.

Prentiss looked up. "Sure. Go ahead."

Positioning himself just far enough to give her space but to make his presence known, Rossi looked up at the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. I don't think I've ever seen such a clear sky."

"I thought you lived all over."

"There are no embassies in Alaska."

"Got me there." Prentiss shivered in the cold night air and drew herself inward to conserve heat. "Come here," Rossi ordered, and put his arm around her.

Totally inappropriate and breaking every rule in the FBI policy against fraternization, Prentiss thought, but oh he smelled so good and felt even better. She closed her eyes and relished in the moment.

"So what are you thoughts on the case?" Prentiss tried to make small talk, anything to keep her mind from traveling down the road it was heading.

"Typical. Generic. Run of the mill. Killer with a cause known only to him. Victims slaughtered in a town where everybody knows everybody. It's so simple I could write it."

"You think you know who it is?"

"Pretty sure. But I've been wrong before."

"Is that bad?"

Rossi sighed and kissed the top of her head. "My gut has been wrong a few times. And it got an innocent person killed. There is no simple formula for making what you know is right in your head match up with what you know is absolutely correct in your gut."

"Victims have been UNSUBs," Prentiss commented.

"And UNSUBs have become victims. Profiling isn't state of the art."

"Perhaps," Prentiss comforted. "JJ saw you put your arm around my shoulders as we were landing."

"I needed to brace myself."

Rubbing her cheek against his chest, Prentiss closed her eyes. "She called it 'strategically touching without appearing to do so'. You meant to do it. Just like you left your tie undone."

"And that is wrong?" Rossi rubbed a hand across her arms to keep the blood flowing. In addition, he tried to keep his hands occupied so they would not start something he couldn't finish. A crime scene and being on duty was neither the time nor the place to have a quickie with a co-worker.

_Oh yeah?_ His subconscious chided. _That didn't stop you from nailing many a junior agent in the broom closet, the basement, the file storage room, the back of the van during a stake out… and then there was that time on the flight from Sacramento to Alberta in 88..._ Rossi shook his head. This situation was different; the woman he was holding was different. He was different.

"You wanted everyone to comment. You wanted to let them know about us," Prentiss murmured.

"Is there an _'us'_?" Rossi asked.

"I want to think so. In a way, I am hoping." Emboldened by his question and stroking, Prentiss took the opportunity to raise her head and look at him. "If you subtract the viciousness of the crime we're investigating, this right now -this moment- is pretty much the most powerful aphrodisiac I've ever experienced."

Pulling back to look at Rossi's features in the clear bright moonlight, Prentiss reached out and touched his cheek. Lightly she caressed the stubble, the sun-roughened skin, his heat…and she felt that something inside begin to uncoil and slowly begin to fill her.

"I'm going to kiss you Agent Rossi, whether you want me to or not," Prentiss told him matter of fact.

His eyebrow raised. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "Yes. Partly because I want more of what you promised me last night, and also because my lips are freezing."

Rossi never had a chance to respond as Prentiss moved in and kissed him. Hesitantly, she moved her mouth against his as if she was afraid to go to fast and want too much least he run away. As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, she decided she'd had enough playing it safe. Pulling him closer, Prentiss made it clear that she wanted him.

"This is insane," she murmured against Ross's mouth. "I've never broken protocol before…especially with an agent and one who is my superior."

"I have," Rossi responded as an afterthought. He couldn't think. His body was on fire! Forget what she had done to him last night; it was possible the temperature in this po-dunk, sleepy-eyed town they were in just rose fifteen degrees. Especially if what she was doing to him was any indication.

"What?" Prentiss tried to gather a coherent thought.

"Nothing. Nothing." Pulling her tighter to him, he tried to erase the words he spoke from her memory.

Prentiss was thankful that where the swing was, they were granted some form of privacy. But it wasn't enough. She was going to have to made do -even if it meant that she put off her own satisfaction for his sake.

Weaving her fingers into his hair, she let him know that she was in charge, although his fingers were treading on dangerous ground. She kissed him. And she kissed him again. He was so addictive. More so than…

"Help!" Came a scream from the distance.

Guiltily, Rossi and Prentiss broke away. Trying to catch their breath, they waited to make sure they hadn't heard things.

A scream for help. Was that Garcia?

Suddenly on full alert, Rossi jumped up from the swing. Checking his holster, he stepped toward the sound. Prentiss followed.

"What the hell was that?" Prentiss asked as she followed her partner.

"That mi amore, was the sound of our beloved tech throwing another bucket of ice water on us." Turning the corner and stepping down the stairs quickly, Rossi shot Prentiss a look of frustration and irony. "Do I still have to buy her the I-Pad?"

Before Prentiss could respond, Garcia screamed again. No time for words, the agents broke into a full run.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am not going to lie: this has been the most difficult story to write. Having to develop a storyline within an existing storyline was quite a challenge. I don't know if I pulled it off, but it was something that needed to be written for my peace of mind. So, Dave's been up to the plate twice and struck out. Will the third time be the charm, or will fate thwart him again? If you see it from the point of view of the song, there is no way Dave can fail. If you see it from the point of view of the writers of CM, Dave is slowly becoming a monk. Maybe this will explain why they were close for two eps and then apart for the last ep._

I don't own Criminal Minds.

**The Closer I Get (To You)**

Emily unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. Setting the overnight bag down on the floor, she made her way to the kitchen for a cold drink.

Carrying the glass into the living room, she went over to the windows and drew the drapes. Sunlight was the one thing she didn't want to see at the moment. Pulling on the drawstring, the room was instantly engulfed in darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she felt herself finally begin to relax.

Settled in to her recliner, Emily tucked her legs under and leaned back. The team was granted two days off to regroup and de-stress, and Em was going to milk the next two days for all they were worth.

Yawning wide, she closed her eyes and reflected on the team's recent case.

_No words had been spoken on the flight back to Quantico. None were necessary. The trip to Alaska had been a welcome change from the lower 48, although the crime had been beyond horrific. Five people slaughtered because a mentally deranged young man was afraid to be alone. Even worse than that, the whole town had known and yet kept it secret. Yet, somehow when it came down to the Feds breaking the case and returning normalcy to the shaken residents, was when the citizens rose up and took matters into their own hands._

_Too much. Too little. Too late. And worst of all: Too hypocritical for the likes of the team._

_Of all the cases they had overseen, profiled, or solved/thwarted, this had to be the most anti-climatic of them all. Where it fit in the annals of the FBI/BAU training guide, God only knew. Most cases were clear cut. Others supplied the answer only after all was said and done. This crime had no answer, no solution, and no reason._

_And it pissed Rossi and Hotch off. Actually, they were past the point of pissed. And the team knew that if the bosses were pissed, life on the flight back was going to be equally unpleasant._

_Finished with their reports, files transmitted, and lights turned off, the team settled in for the long flight back home. At least until they had to land and refuel at Schriever AFB in Colorado. _

_Taking a moment to stretch and get some fresh air, Prentiss analyzed her senior partner as he walked back and forth across the black tarmac. In the three years she had known him, never had she seen this side of him. It was no argument that David Rossi was fussy and anal-retentive, that sometimes he dug down inside of himself and got moody, but this was different._

_She had watched him shoot a man. It had been deserved, and Rossi had twice given the man a chance to back down. The use of force had been more than warranted. But it was his attitude after the UNSUB had been taken away; the vigilante was life-flighted to an area hospital, and the team debriefed the local authorities. He was cold. Distant. And more detached than Hotch at his best._

_The lights from the fuel truck lit up the area as the crew did what they needed to, to get them back in the air. Standing off to the side of the plane, Prentiss watched from the shadows. Her breath caught in her chest as he turned around and faced her. The faint light from the flashers lit up his face and for a moment, she caught the grief, sadness, anger, vulnerability and shame -everything he had never expressed openly._

_Her heart went out to him. She wanted to help him. Make him feel better, and find a way to erase Alaska from his memory. She wanted to hold him and kiss him. And she would have if things between them hadn't changed._

_And she realized at that moment that she loved him. Not more than anyone before -since she had never given her heart away freely. It was a new feeling. An incredible feeling. It started a nervous tingle in her stomach. And it scared the hell out of her. And if there was one thing Emily Prentiss hated, it was being scared._

Emily sipped her drink and stared off into space.  
_

Dave Rossi was in a foul mood. Well, maybe not a foul mood….just one he couldn't put his finger on. The whole Alaska case had been a bust. Okay not a total bust…but in hindsight, it was nothing that warranted FBI involvement. It was a local case and should have been handled on that level. There was a time and a place for everything but it was beyond the abuse of power to use the FBI -especially the BAU- as police officers.

_He knew the case wasn't going to have a good turn out no matter which clue the team did or didn't have. But the one clue they missed caused an innocent woman to lose her life. And he was responsible. His gut had told him that the young man they had in custody was not responsible, but at the same time, his head kept saying there was an involvement. _

_Catching the bad guy had only partially salved the guilt Dave felt for getting it wrong. Nothing he said, no apologies of remorse could ever bring back all that was lost. He had quickly gathered his bag and waited out in the SUV for the rest of the team._

_The flight back was uneventful and quiet. Just the way he wanted it. Until they landed in Colorado for a refueling. Taking the opportunity to get the blood flowing again, he decided a quick walk on the tarmac in the cold night air could help clear his mind._

_Dave needed to get out and stretch. He needed the fresh air. He needed her. _

_He had felt her eyes on him. They burned him with an incredible heat and warmed him more than any fire. He had felt it at the embassy ball, and again when he kissed her. It had been two days since that night on the swing. The night he dropped his guard and held her. The night she took the initiative and kissed him._

_He had been thrown, confused, and overjoyed by the fact that she made the first move. He could still feel her lips pressed against his, her tongue searching out his in a power play of dominance. And it had excited him. _

_If Garcia hadn't screamed, would he have taken Prentiss there on the swing? Or would he have had the strength to go no further than heavy petting? Unfortunately, a blood-thirsty, revenge seeking maniacal killer took that option out of his hands._

_He had wanted to talk to her about what happened. They needed to talk. Unfortunately the past few days had not left them many opportunities to converse about anything other than the multiplying crime scenes and corpses. He was all for making the most of an opportunity, but expressing his emotions of wanting to make love to her over dead bodies was not something that appealed to even a dog like Dave Rossi._

_Turning around, he had tried to make out her face in the shadow she was hiding in. For a brief second he saw the wave of emotions cross her features. His heart constricted with an indescribable feeling. He wanted to tell her how he felt…what she really meant to him. Opening his mouth, he had started to call her over when the plane's engines drowned him out._

He needed to tell her. Standing in front of her door, Dave tried to find the courage to knock. Raising his fist, he took a deep breath of courage, and then he let it come down. And then he waited.

It wasn't long before he heard the chain and deadbolt being turned. As the door swung open, Dave felt his mouth go dry. He needed her.

"Dave! Um, hi. Come on in," Emily offered as she stepped aside. Watching her partner step inside, she quickly closed the door and secured it. "I didn't know you were coming over, or I would have straightened up."

"I didn't know myself until I pulled up beside your place."

Emily looked at his drawn features and immediately moved the pillows from the couch. "Have a seat." Waiting for him to get comfortable, she settled in at the end of the couch.

"I want to ask you a question and I want a straight answer."

Emily met his stare and held it. "Okay."

"You mentioned in Alaska that I left my tie undone because I wanted the team to know that we are an item. What if I told you that that was my intention?"

"I would say that you are the master of aplomb and subtly because I didn't notice until JJ pointed it out. Which would mean that either you are very good or I have been out of the game too long?"

Dave raised an eyebrow and gave her a quirky grin. "Not that long if what you did on that porch was any indication of how you feel."

"You started it."

"That I did. If Garcia hadn't thrown cold water on us, we might have finished it there."

Emily moved closer to him. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek. "I don't think so. Maybe the old David Rossi, but you have more respect for yourself now."

Dave reached up and covered her hand with his. "This case got me thinking. About you and me. Us. The road we could go down. The danger of mixing work with private life."

"It could get sticky."

"I want more than anything for us to remain colleagues and friends. There should always be a barrier for how close you can allow yourself to get to someone. Unfortunately, any barrier we had came down when we risked our jobs for one another."

Emily nodded, unsure where he was going with this spiel.

"But I can't deny what happened here that night, and also in Alaska." Dave trailed off and seemed to be lost in thought.

The clock in the kitchen clicked off the seconds as Emily waited, but she didn't respond. She didn't try to coax him or coach his words. She would never force something from him. Even if it meant that what he might say could break her heart.

Finally, Dave spoke. "I did a lot of thinking on the flight back. I thought about you, the case, how it all went wrong. How things can change in a second, and how sometimes your gut can be wrong even when you know it's right."

Emily held her breath. There was nothing she could say. No response to argue against him. No words to deny his remarks because she had done the same thing. Listening to him speak was something she could do, his tone captivated her and cloaked her and drew her in -even when the news was bad, he had a way of delivering it that made everything seem okay. Like now.

But she couldn't look at him. She had thrown herself at him. Of course he had done the same, but somehow that was different. And now as the memory of the night on the porch crossed her mind and caused the flush on her cheeks, Emily lowered her eyes.

Dave watched the emotions cross her face. Moving across the couch, he reached over and touched her.

"I kept telling myself we couldn't be more than friends; that what we have is not worth risking for something that could fail. Especially when my track record is what it is, then how could I even begin to want to start something?"

Cupping her cheek, Dave stroked his thumb across the soft skin down to her mouth. The rough calloused skin traced over her soft lips. Emily involuntarily shivered from anticipation and apprehension.

"Then I realized that we have the one thing I never had with any of my previous failed relationships: we're friends first. We know each other's good points and bad faults. We have trust, faith…and love." The last word came out on a whisper.

Emily's eyes flew up to his. "I'm sorry?"

"We have love. That is something new to me -a relationship based on a feeling other than physical desire. I'm not even sure myself where to go from here. But what I'm feeling is real. And you need to know that."

"Dave Rossi, are you telling me that you want to take our relationship to the next level? That you want to break FBI protocol and fraternize with a subordinate?"

"Yes, to the first question. And no, I don't want to fraternize; I want to make love to you. Every night -if you'll let me."

Overwhelmed by his hand on her skin, his body near hers, and his words, Emily tried to remain calm although her insides were jumping. "I think that could be arranged."

Dave leaned in and kissed her. Soft and hesitant at first, he let her set the pace. But the moment her arms went around him, all bets were off.

Dave pulled her closer as his mouth greedily took all she was willing to give. He needed her so badly. He always would. Feeling the desire start to rise, he molded her to him. There was no denying that he wanted her.

Surprised by his response, Emily tried to rationalize the moment. It was no use. Giving up, she surrendered to him. As she felt him press against her, she gasped as her hands began to tug on his clothing. She was tired of playing games; she wanted him now.

Dave didn't need to take a hint to understand what Emily wanted. Pulling away, he looked at her.

"Emily, you do realize where this is going? Don't you?"

"Yes."

"It's not going to be easy trying to hide this from the team. We do work with a bunch of profilers. They're going to pick up on this in a second."

"If they haven't already," Emily amended.

"We're not going to be able to partner."

"We just take it as it comes. If it happens we deal with it."

"We are going to have to tell Hotch."

Emily caught his eyes and nodded. "But we don't have to tell him right now, do we?"

"Emily Prentiss, do you have an answer for everything?"

"No. There is one I don't have."

"Which is?"

"When are you going to shut up and make love to me?"

Standing up Dave reached down and picked her up in his arms. Carrying her to the bedroom, his love-making started even before he placed her on the bed.

With expert hands, he removed her clothing. As each button and snap was released, he trailed behind with his mouth -licking, nibbling, and tasting every inch of her. He wanted to know her, feel her, burn her into his memory for all time.

As his hands reached for the button on her slacks, he looked at her. Catching her gaze, he asked: "May I?" At her nod, he slowly unfastened the button and zipper and slid the material down. And then he caught his breath. He had dreamt of her but not even that could prepare him for the vision that lay before his eyes.

With shaky hands, he touched and caressed her, and when she arched against his palm, it was all he could do to hold himself in check. He wanted her. But he wanted to drive her mad first. And if there was one thing Dave Rossi was good at, it was driving women mad.

Leaning over, his mouth teased and tormented her breasts, while his hands molded and caressed until Emily thought she could take any more. Her body ached for him. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to stop.

Moving his mouth down across her taut belly, he stopped at her belly button and flicked his tongue into the indentation. Stroking it long and slow, he felt her body tighten and arch in ecstasy. Blowing gently, he got pleasure watching as goose bumps covered her skin.

"Not nice," Emily moaned, her fingers running thru Dave's hair.

"Don't tell me nobody has ever made love to your belly button."

"No. I've never given it any thought."

"Emily Prentiss, I can't believe my ears." Dave took a secret thrill that he was going to be the one to show her what it was like to be worshipped and loved at the same time. Because if any woman deserved it, it was Emily Prentiss.

Moving his lips downward, he felt his heart pick up speed and he said a prayer. Of all the times to kick the bucket, he didn't mind if it happened during love-making, he just hoped he was on the receiving end when it and if it occurred. But the way his body was straining to keep it all in, while he tasted every inch of her flesh, Dave wondered if he should have gone ahead and gotten the hard part out of the way first.

But heaven, she tasted so good! On second thought, this might be the best way to die! Of course the thought of the police report that would have to be written and the team's frame of mind wouldn't be so nice. But the horrified look on Erin Strauss' face would be worth it.

Between Dave's mouth and fingers, Emily wasn't sure if she was in heaven or hell. Dear God, she thought the Supreme Court had outlawed torture! She wanted to tell him to stop, to give her a moment to catch her…oh! Oh God! She tried to muffle the gasp as her world got knocked off it's axis by the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm of her life.

Knowing the spot that drove her wild, Dave drove her over the edge one more time. He had waited three years to touch her, taste her, to drive her wild, and he wasn't going to waste a moment. He was going to take his time.

Begging for mercy, Em sobbed as her body gave in to Dave's ministrations. It was for sure that Dave Rossi was the devil, she decided as her body convulsed with release. The black hair, the gleam in his eyes, the crooked smile…he was the devil in the disguise of a federal agent. He was her comeuppance, but she didn't care. Exhausted and limp, Em collapsed on the mattress, panting from desire and want.

Pulling back, Dave watched her. Sweaty, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, Emily had never looked so beautiful or desirable as she did at that moment. Pushing her hair back from her face, Dave leaned in for a kiss. And then he felt his world fall apart.

He was in love! Head over heels, madly in love, with Emily Prentiss! Oh God!

Pulling back, he watched her as she opened her eyes. Standing up, Dave started to remove his clothing when he realized his hands were shaking. Fumbling with the buttons, he hoped she didn't see what she was doing to him.

Carefully he lay his clothing across the back of the chair. Turning back, he noticed her look. "What?"

"You still have your boxers on," she remarked coyly.

"Easily remedied." Shucking them, he watched as her eyes widened. "I take it that you like what you see?"

Em realized her mouth was open. Closing it, all she could do was nod. Dave stepped over and got on the bed. Taking her face between his hands, he slowly made love to her mouth, as he tortured her with his body.

Breaking away, he gasped for air as his body begged for release. Looking in her eyes, he saw all the answers to every question he ever had.

Entwining his fingers with hers, Dave moved over her. "Em, look at me."

Swallowing hard, she made his request. "Yes?'

"You realize that there is no going back? That once this happens, you're mine."

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you."

His heart nearly burst. And for the first time in his life, he said those three little words back.

And then he made them one.


End file.
